Buscando a los monstruos
by Muselina
Summary: Henry no quería salir a pedir dulces ese Halloween porque su mamá había dicho que los monstruos andaban sueltos por el mundo. Sin embargo, se siente más valiente cuando usa su traje de perfilador y va acompañado de su padrino. Regalo para Tormenta de Verano.


**__****Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Criminal Minds es propiedad de CBS y Jeff Davis._

_Esta historia es un regalo para la estupenda **Tormenta de Verano** (a.k.a Metáfora). ¡Eres genial!  
_

**Buscando a los monstruos**

Los gritos y chillidos de un montón de niños sobreexcitados poblaban el barrio de Washington en que vivían William, JJ y Henry. Es que a esa hora, Halloween es la fiesta de los niños que van de casa en casa pidiendo caramelos.

Y el pequeño Henry LaMontagne no era la excepción. A pesar de sus temores iniciales respecto a los monstruos, finalmente se había decidido a salir a pedir dulces y de paso, averiguar cuáles engendros eran falsos y cuáles eran reales. Se había disfrazado como su padrino, que era un héroe que se dedicaba a buscar monstruos en la vida real.

Además, su padrino era el tipo más genial del mundo (después de su papá, claro). Porque sabía un montón de cosas, aunque Henry nunca entendiera mucho de lo que hablaba el tío Spencer. Y porque sabía hacer un volcán en la cocina de casa (un secreto que compartían) y cómo hacer que las monedas desaparecieran y aparecieran en sus oídos. Le había prometido a Henry que cuando fuera mayor, le enseñaría a hacer esas cosas y que lo ayudaría a entrar en la Universidad, pero a Henry no le interesaba mucho esa segunda parte.

Lo mejor de todo era que tío Spencer había accedido a acompañarlo a buscar dulces. Y a ayudarlo a identificar monstruos, claro. Henry estaba seguro de que con su ayuda, encontraría a todos los monstruos reales que se paseaban por el barrio. Él era el mejor perfilador del mundo entero (aunque eso no se lo diría a mamá).

—A ver, Henry —dijo su padrino—. ¿Ves algún monstruo real por aquí?

El niño frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor. Entre tantos disfraces, tenía que haber un monstruo aprovechador que estaba intentando pasar desapercibido para comerse a algún niño o algo así. Los engendros de sus libros hacían ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Esa bruja! —replicó el niño en voz baja—. Está aquí para secuestrar un niño y llevárselo a su cueva para comérselo con papas.

Spencer se dijo que debía preguntarle a JJ qué clase de cuentos le estaba contando al enano. Así, no era de sorprender que pensara que había monstruos de verdad. Ese niño tenía una imaginación hiperactiva. La bruja en cuestión era una mujer de unos treinta años, que llevaba una túnica y sombrero de bruja. Probablemente era una madre que acompañaba a sus hijos a pedir caramelos.

—¿Y por qué crees que es bruja?

—Pues… —Henry juntó las cejas en un mohín—. Está vestida como bruja; en los cuentos siempre llevan ese sombrero picudo. ¡Mira, ahí va a robarse a dos niños!

—Fíjate de nuevo, Henry —sugirió Spencer poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él—. Si quieres ser perfilador, tienes que aprender a leer a las personas, más allá de su ropa. Los "monstruos", por lo general, no muestran emociones. ¿Ves cómo esa señora abraza a los niños? Yo creo que es su mamá, no una bruja. Además, las brujas les tienen alergia a los niños —añadió el joven con un guiño dirigido a su ahijado—. Se derriten cuando las tocan, ¿sabías?

—¿En serio?

—En serio —el joven le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Por qué te mentiría con algo tan serio?

Henry asintió muy serio y siguió caminando de la mano de su padrino. Si su tío Spencer decía que las brujas estallaban cuando los niños las tocaban, seguro que era verdad. Sabía muchísimo. El niño trató de buscar otro monstruo, pero todos parecían ser padres o madres. ¿Y si estaban disimulando?

—¡Mira, tío! ¡Un zombie! —chilló Henry. El supuesto monstruo era un chico joven con cara de aburrido. Quizás un adolescente obligado a cuidar a sus hermanos menores.

—¿Seguro, Henry? —Spencer le sonrió—. Yo diría que está aburrido, pero no es malo. Mira a esa niñita rubia vestida de princesa. Le está dando la mano.

El niño resopló de frustración. ¿Acaso no había ningún monstruo de verdad? Su mamá lo había dicho: había seres horribles que caminaban por el mundo. Y en Halloween los bichos malvados podían caminar libremente por la tierra, porque los humanos se disfrazaban y podían pasar desapercibidos. Había monstruos horribles, de eso estaba seguro. Su mamá nunca le mentiría.

—Tío Spencer —preguntó tirando la mano de su padrino—. No he visto ningún monstruo de verdad. ¿Se están escondiendo?

Reid no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre le había gustado mucho que su ahijado fuera tan curioso. Le recordaba un poco a cómo era él cuando era pequeño (aunque Henry no era un niño genio como él, en eso el pequeño tenía suerte). Siempre preguntaba acerca de todo lo que lo rodeaba, deseoso de conocer el mundo. ¿Qué le podría decir ahora acerca de los monstruos de verdad?

—Puede ser, Henry. O puede ser que se hayan asustado al ver que hay un perfilador hábil e inteligente merodeando las calles —le contestó al niño, quien le devolvió una sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿te parece si vamos a pedir dulces?

—¡Claro! —el chico aferró la mano de su padrino.

Esa noche iba a pedir dulces con total tranquilidad, porque seguro que los monstruos estaban escondidos, asustados de él. Y más le valía estarlo. Porque podía ser que su mamá tuviera toda la razón del mundo y los monstruos se pasearan por el mundo; pero Henry iba a ser un perfilador, como su mamá y su padrino, y los detendría antes de que le hicieran daño a alguien.

Los monstruos se las verían con Henry LaMontagne, perfilador estrella.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanta la relación entre Spencer y su ahijado. Además, tengo la impresión de que a Reid le gustan muchísimo los niños. En muchos capítulos en los que ha habido niños pequeños, suele llevarse bien con ellos y parece sentir una conexión con ellos. Por no mencionar que Henry es una ricura._

_Muchas gracias por leer.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo para todos!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
